


Michael secretly listens to Cupcakke

by Graysin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: LGBT, M/M, cupcakke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysin/pseuds/Graysin
Summary: Michael loves cupcakke but don't tell Jeremy





	Michael secretly listens to Cupcakke

Michael was a chill stoner dude; he loved sushi, slushie, video games, retro shit, and... Cupcakke. Everyone thought Michael would listen to stoner music and jazzy tunes.. but nobody knew his real queen.

"Michael! Are you listening to Bob Marley again?" Jeremy asked Michael as he walked over to him and he of course knew what the answer was. "Yeah! You know it, dude!" Michael said with a smile and he tried to lower his volume but accidentally raised it. "REMIND YA IM KINDA WET! RUNNIN DOWN MY VAGINA!" started blasting through his headphones. "SHIT! Shit.. I hate these ads, am I right?!" Michael laughed awkwardly and skipped the song as he looked at Jeremy. 

"HUMP ME! FUCK ME! DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE!", another one of his queen's songs started blasting, he turned his music off and put his headphones down. He coughed awkwardly and looked up at Jeremy. "Youtube ads! Am I right?!" He smiled weakly as Jeremy started laughing. "Yeah, I understand.. We smokin' later in your basement?" he smiled and looked at Michael. "Oh yeah! Of course. See you later!" He watched Jeremy walk away and he put his headphones on then played his music again. "Fuck outta my way when you see me.. I'm rolling with the LGBT.." he whispered along to the song. 

 

Michael prays to Cupcakke every night; Cupcakke is love, Cupcakke is life.


End file.
